


Love me tender

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bar, Bartender AU, Drinks, Editor Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, bartender crowley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: [Human AU] El Heaven&Hell era un pequeño bar perdido entre las callejuelas de Soho. Azira no era un buen bebedor, en realidad su resistencia al alcohol era bastante mala .Pero si hubiese sabido que conocería a un peculiar bartender y lo que sucedería después hubiese ido mucho antes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. I

**I**

El Heaven&Hell era un elegante y pequeño bar perdido entre las callejuelas del Soho. Azira se sintió un poco intimidado cuando se encontró frente al local. Observo el letrero con las letras grabadas en dorado que colgaba de una fina puerta de madera, notando que el lugar no contaba con ventanas. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco claustrofóbico. Dudo un instante, pensando si no era una mejor idea esperar a Anathema afuera del lugar. Pero conociendo como era ella, probablemente se enojaría con él o sería peor si ella ya se encontraba dentro del bar. 

Juntando el valor que no tenía, tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró al lugar. A diferencia de lo que había creído, era un lugar acogedor con la iluminación tenue. Por supuesto que era elegante, pero no parecía ser la clase de sitio en el que uno deba de ir de etiqueta. Lo que lo alivio sobremanera, ya que no tendría problemas al estar con su enorme chaqueta de tweed y sus pantalones beige. El bar era pequeño con unas cuantas mesas dispersas alrededor y la barra ocupando toda la pared izquierda. Se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de un par de mesas que estaban ocupadas. Se acerco a la barra, mirando al bartender que se encontraba preparando un par de bebidas. Este era alto, con una figura esbelta y el cabello pelirrojo. Tenía unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos. Pero a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, estos no impedían que sus manos agiles y delgadas, preparan los cócteles con maestría. Sin dejar de observarlo, Azira se sentó enfrente de él. Una vez que el camarero termino, llevo los tragos a una de las mesas cercanas y pudo notar como los clientes tomaban sus tragos con una sonrisa dedicándole palabras de elogio. El bartender les hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa y en ese instante volteo a verlo. Al sentirse atrapado, el rubio desvió su mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Gusta que le sirva algo, caballero? –preguntó el bartender acercándose a él, una vez que estuvo detrás de la barra– Lamento hacerlo esperar, pero soy el único que atiende el lugar por ahora.

–No hay ningún problema –murmuró Azira con una tímida sonrisa–. En realidad, estoy esperando a alguien.

–Puede tomar algo mientras espera si quiere –sugirió el pelirrojo, observándolo fijamente.

–Estoy bien así. Yo... no bebo, realmente. No soy muy bueno con las bebidas...

– ¿Acaso es su primera vez aquí? –sonrió el bartender tras darse cuenta de la verdad.

–Si... ¿se nota mucho? –respondió el rubio con una risa nerviosa– No suelo frecuentar bares, mi resistencia al alcohol es mala. Solo vine porque quedé de verme con alguien aquí...

–Entonces es mi deber hacer que su espera sea más acogedora –anuncio el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta para buscar un par de botellas y una copa. Cuando estuvo frente al rubio, comenzó a mezclar las cosas, bajo la atenta mirada de este. Una vez que estuvo listo el cóctel, lo sirvió en el vaso, colocándolo frente a el –. Tómelo como una cortesía de la casa –agregó.

–Es muy bonito –dijo Azira admirando fascinado el tono rosa de la bebida–. Pero puedo aceptarlo –continúo apenado.

– _Cinderella._ Ese es su nombre– le explico el bartender–Es una bebida sin alcohol. No suelo prepararla mucho –dijo llevándose una mano a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos–, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

–Gracias– dijo probando un sorbo de la bebida– Es dulce y refrescante. De verdad es muy buena...– agregó bebiendo otro trago– Muchas gracias... emm... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Anthony J. Crowley –se presentó con una ligera reverencia–. Pero todos me dicen Crowley, puedes llamarme así si gustas.

–Eres muy bueno en esto, Crowley –lo elogio el rubio con una sonrisa, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el contrario–. No sabía que hubiese algún cóctel sin alcohol.

–Existen varios en realidad –dijo Crowley –. Generalmente se sirven a personas que no pueden beber alcohol por problemas de salud o que simplemente no lo toleran. Suelo prepararlos en ese tipo de situaciones, para que la gente pueda pasar un rato agradable junto con sus acompañantes que usualmente si beben alcohol.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

–No lo es –murmuró el pelirrojo contrariado– Solo es mi trabajo.

–Aun así, creo que lo eres –dijo Azira con una sonrisita–. Después de todo me has ayudado a mí también.

–Ngk –murmuro Crowley molesto.

–De cualquier forma, me gustaría probar algún otro de esos cócteles, ¿podrías prepararme algún otro?

–Por supuesto –dijo Crowley poniendo manos a la obra _–_ Este se llama _Shirley Temple_ –le dijo extendiéndole una bebida de color rojo, adornada con una cereza y una rodaja de naranja.

–¿Como la actriz? –pregunto el rubio sorprendido, mientras tomaba un trago.

–Exacto. Y si agrego un poco de vodka, obtenemos un _Dirty Shirley –_ dijo Crowley ufano

–Ohh eso es interesante –dijo Azira sonriendo–. Esta sabe genial también –continúo tomando otro sorbo.

Los dos continuaron platicando por varios minutos más. Hasta que una llamada en su celular distrajo a Azira. Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la barra para contestar.

–Lo entiendo... –dijo con un gesto de tristeza– No hay problema. No te preocupes... Espero que todo esté bien... No vemos después –colgó

Camino de nuevo a la barra y se sentó lanzando un suspiro.

–¿Esta todo bien? – le pregunto Crowley 

–No es nada –respondió el rubio restándole importancia– Se suponía que me vería con una amiga, pero su esposo tuvo un pequeño accidente y tuvo que acompañarlo al hospital.

–Que mal 

–Lo se –dijo Azira desanimado– Supongo que ya debería irme...

–¿No te gustaría quedarte beber algo más? –sugirió el pelinegro un tanto nervioso– Para pasar el tiempo, ya sabes... ¿O tal vez tienes algo que hacer?

–Me parece una estupenda idea –contestó el rubio más animado–. Pero... –titubeo un poco– ¿podrías hacerme algún trago con alcohol? Me gustaría probar alguno...

–De acuerdo –dijo el bartender sonriendo, mientras preparaba el trago–. Este se llama _Ángel Face_ –anunció entregándole la copa con un líquido color dorado y un par de rodajas que simulaban las alas de un ángel–, me pareció que iba contigo –dijo tratando de sonar casual.

–Sabe muy bien – dijo Azira con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, debido al alcohol– Mmm... no se si puedas hacerlo, pero... ¿podría pedirte que me acompañaras con un trago? Es raro que solo yo tome...

–No es algo que acostumbre hacer –dijo el bartender, dando una mirada alrededor del lugar. Solo quedaban un par de clientes para su suerte–. Pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción por ti –se encogió de hombros.

–Es muy amable de tu parte –Azira sonrió mientras Crowley negaba entre dientes y se preparaba un trago. Al ver la bebida verdosa pregunto por su nombre.

– _Fallen Angel_ – dijo el pelirrojo mientras chocaba su copa con el contrario.

Continuaron bebiendo hasta que los últimos clientes se fueron. Crowley los acompaño a la puerta, despidiéndose de ellos con una reverencia. Una vez que cerró la puerta, observo al rubio recostado sobre la barra que no dejaba de murmurar incoherencias. Tal vez no debió de haber dejado que bebiera tanto. Pero verlo de esa forma, desinhibirse tras cada trago, lo estaba volviendo loco. En su defensa solo podía decir que el rubio fue quien había querido beber alcohol en primer lugar. De cualquier manera, no pensaba dejarlo ir de esa forma.

–Creo que ya has bebido suficiente –dijo el pelirrojo quitándole el vaso de las manos.

–Claro que no...–protesto el rubio estirando su brazo para alcanzar el vaso.

Crowley alzo más su brazo, dejando la bebida sobre sus cabezas. Azira trato de alcanzarlo, pero sus intenciones se quedaron a medio camino, ya que otra cosa había llamado su atención. Con lentitud, tomo los lentes del contrario y los quito con suavidad. Mirando embelesado los iris dorados del contrario.

–Que hermosos son– dijo con una sonrisa, causando un sonrojo, al contrario.

–No lo son –dijo Crowley arrebatándole los lentes y poniéndoselos de nuevo –. Ya has tomado demasiado. Es momento de irnos...

Ambos salieron al exterior, el pelirrojo sostenía al rubio para que no se cayera. En ese momento, el rubio se arrojó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia. Con torpeza lo beso en los labios. Crowley abrió sus ojos sorprendido y le correspondió al beso.

_Sin duda alguien se reiría de él._


	2. II

**II**

Azira abrió sus ojos con lentitud tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, pero los volvió a cerrar. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, sintiendo como si esta fuese a estallar y soltó un quejido lastimero. De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente. Se incorporó con rapidez, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, en una cama cubierto solo una sábana. Rogó internamente que estuviese vestido, pero solo tenía su ropa interior puesta. Al menos eso era algo. _Había un mundo de diferencia entre estar solo con sus calzoncillos en una cama y estar sin ellos._ Esto sirvió para que se olvidara por un momento de su dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. ¿ _Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué había terminado así?_

Recordaba haber ido al bar, también su plática con el bartender, pero no recordaba nada más. Tenía que salir de ahí. Debía ir a trabajar, sin duda Gabriel no lo dejaría en paz si llegaba tarde. Con un suspiro decidió que lo único que podía hacer era buscar su ropa y encarar a la persona que lo había llevado ahí. Para su alivio, encontró su ropa doblada en una silla cerca de la cama. Sus pertenecías también se encontraban ahí. Reviso su celular viendo un par de llamadas perdidas de Anathema y un montón de mensajes. Ya los leería después. Se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación. La puerta de la habitación daba a un pasillo con un par de puertas a los lados, camino a través de este hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala del departamento. El lugar estaba decorado con un gusto refinado con cosas que sin duda eran costosas. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron las plantas que se encontraban en el balcón del lugar. Camino hacia ellas, apreciando lo bien cuidadas que estaban.

–Parece que ya has despertado –dijo una voz tras de él.

–Oh Crowley – exclamó el rubio volteando a verlo. Este estaba vestido con un pijama de seda negra y sus inseparables lentes sobre su rostro. Saber que había sido el quien lo había llevado ahí lo hizo sentir más aliviado.

–Bebe esto –le dijo tendiéndole un vaso– Te hará bien

–Gracias... –murmuró apenado Azira, apretando el vaso entre sus manos, bajando la mirada– Lamento las molestias que te causé, no debí tomar...

–No fue ninguna molestia –contesto el pelirrojo acomodándose sus gafas oscuras, intentado ocultar su sonrojo– No es nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar...

–Yo... estoy muy avergonzado... no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso....

– ¿No lo recuerdas? –Pregunto Crowley sorprendido– ¿No recuerdas cuando salimos del bar?

–No. Lo siento.... ¿tan malo fue?

–No... – Respondió el bartender un poco descolocado por la situación– No, exactamente... Eres un borracho bastante tranquilo –mintió.

–Me alegro tanto –dijo el rubio con un suspiro– Temí que te hubiera hecho pasar un mal rato. Has sido tan amable conmigo. Prometo compensarte...

–No es necesario –murmuro el pelirrojo incomodo– Solo no podía dejarte ir así.

–Insisto –dijo el rubio con firmeza– No sería correcto de mi parte no agradecerte apropiadamente por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siento como si me estuviese aprovechando de ti...

–Una cena –declaro el pelirrojo sin mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿Qué? –se sonrojo.

–Eso es lo que quiero. Podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado –se revolvió su cabello nervioso– y si quieres puedes pagar o lo que sea...

–De acuerdo– dijo Azira ruborizado hasta las orejas.

– ¿Quieres desayunar o tomar un café? –ofreció el pelirrojo tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que irme –dijo mirando la hora de su celular y poniéndose pálido al verla. Se dirigió con rapidez a la salida, seguido por Crowley mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos –Toma –le dio una tarjeta – Puedes contactarme a ese número.

–Si quieres, puedo llevarte...

–No, ya has hecho demasiado por mí –respondió abriendo la puerta del departamento– Gracias por todo –se despidió.

–Azira... –le llamo el bartender mientras agarraba su brazo, deteniéndolo.

– ¿Pasa algo, Crowley? –preguntó un tanto nervioso sin saber por qué.

–No es nada –dijo al cabo de unos segundos–. Olvídalo... –lo soltó.

Crowley se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo iba corriendo hacia el ascensor, una vez que lo perdió de vista, entro a su departamento. Se tiro en el sofá, alzando su brazo y mirando las letras grabadas en la tarjeta que le había dado.

_Era un idiota._

_Sin duda, Luci se reiría de él._

*+*+*+*

El rubio no había tenido un buen día. Gabriel le había dado un fuerte regaño por llegar tarde. Suspiro desganado, recostándose sobre la pared del baño. En ese instante, un sonido de su celular llamo su atención. Lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía un mensaje:

_"Te espero a las 7 pm afuera de tu trabajo, hoy no abro el bar así que podemos ir a cenar. No tardes. Crowley"_

Sonrió, mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

_"Me parece perfecto"_

*+*+*+*

Cuando Azira salió del edificio donde trabajaba, vio al pelirrojo fumando y recostado sobre un carro negro. Un Bentley, al parecer. El bartender le sonrió nada mas lo vio.

– ¿Nos vamos? – dijo apagando su cigarrillo y abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.

Ambos entraron al carro e inmediatamente Crowley comenzó a manejar. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. El rubio no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

–Es un carro muy bonito –dijo tratando de hacer una conversación.

–Claro que lo es –Crowley sonrió con orgullo– Fue una suerte que pudiera conseguirlo en estas condiciones. Tiene 90 años y ni un rasguño.

–Oh vaya... No creí que fuera un carro tan viejo. Debió ser difícil conseguirlo

–Lo fue –dijo rememorando viejos tiempos– Lo conseguí gracias a... un amigo. El carro había pertenecido a su abuelo y el me lo vendió. Aunque no fue nada barato, valió la pena cada centavo.

–Es genial –comento el rubio observando como parecía tan feliz al hablar de su carro.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, pero a diferencia del primero, este no se sentía en absoluto incómodo. Azira miraba de reojo a Crowley mientras este serpenteaba entre las calles de Londres. No podía dejar de notar que nunca se quitaba sus lentes. Cuando estaban en el bar los tenía puestos, cuando estuvo en su departamento también. ¿Acaso nunca se los quitaba? O tal vez sufría de alguna enfermedad. No quería ser indiscreto, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

–Crowley... –comenzó a decir, provocando que el contrario le mirara a través del espejo retrovisor –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco... personal? – termino jugueteando con sus dedos, sin alzar la vista.

–Las que quieras –respondió el pelirrojo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

–Me preguntaba si tienes algún tipo de problema con tus... ya sabes... – dijo señalando sus lentes– Me he dado cuenta que nunca te quitas los lentes.

–Ohh –dijo Crowley después de unos segundos– No es nada importante en realidad... Solo es una rara enfermedad hereditaria de la familia –continúo haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia–, mis ojos son de un color... peculiar, si quieres decirlo así. Además de que son más sensibles a la luz. Por eso uso los lentes.

–Ya veo –murmuro Azira– Lamento preguntarte algo incomodo...

–Ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente lo haga –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Puedo verlos? –pregunto el rubio al cabo de unos minutos – Si no te molesta, claro

Crowley se giró a verlo con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó

–Si... –dijo el rubio sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

–De acuerdo–dijo el bartender deteniendo el auto y acercándose a él, acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Azira se sonrojo al sentir la respiración del contrario contra su cara. –Quítamelos –le ordenó.

El rubio estiro su mano y de los quito con suavidad.

–Son hermosos –murmuró admirando los orbes dorados del contrario.

–Sabía que dirías eso –sonrió Crowley provocándole un vuelco en el corazón.

El sonido de un claxon los saco del momento. Crowley se alejó de él, quitándole los lentes de su mano y poniéndoselos de nuevo mientras arrancaba el coche. Azira trato de controlar los latidos de su corazón. 

_¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar?_


	3. III

Azira no era una persona que frecuentase muchos pubs. En realidad, ni siquiera era una persona que saliera mucho. Por eso, se convirtió en un poco fuera del lugar cuando llegaron al lugar donde sería su cena con el pelinegro. El lugar era amplio, con varias mesas. Tenía varios pósters con bandas de música rock. Una enorme bandera de la _Unión Jack_ adornaba casi toda una vez, junto con un par de discos de vinilo decorados. En una de las esquinas estaba montado un escenario improvisado, tal vez había noches donde tocaban música en vivo. La iluminación era tenue y la música sonaba en un volumen bajo. _Reina_ , al parecer. Sin dudas, el lugar perfecto para cualquier amante del rock. O al menos la sonrisa relajada de Crowley dijo mucho. Miró la ropa que traía puesta, comparándola con la que llevaba Crowley, sin dudas había una diferencia abismal entre ellos. El llevaba un enorme suéter color crema y sus pantalones cafés, lo que lo hacía parecer un anciano; mientras que el pelinegro vestía una chaqueta negra y pantalones de cuero negro, pareciendo una estrella de rock. Juguete con las mangas de su abrigo, nervioso. Tal vez debería haberle preguntado antes adonde iban o habría puesto algo más _juvenil_ ...

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Crowley interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sujetándolo del brazo, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas–. Nadie te va a juzgar, ¿sabes? –Continuo sin voltear a verlo– Es solo un pub, puedes vestir como quieras ...

–Gracias ... –murmuró el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Se planteó un poco más confiado.

Sentarse en una mesa apartada para tener algo de privacidad.

–No es que me moleste estar aquí, ni nada por el estilo –comenzó a decir Azira con timidez–. Pero no se suponía que íbamos a salir a cenar ...

–No te preocupes por eso, ya verás –le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo -. Vas probar el mejor _Shepherd's Pie_ de todo Londres ...

–Eso suena genial.

–Dame un minuto en lo que voy a pedir la comida - dijo Crowley poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la barra.

El rubio observo como hablaba con la encargada con mucha confianza, al parecer era un cliente habitual. Crowley era esa clase de persona, extrovertida, segura de sí misma. Lo apuesto a él en muchos sentidos. Desde sus formas de vestir, hasta sus formas de ser. Lo que hizo que se preguntara por el pelirrojo tuvo interés en alguien como él. Ni siquiera era divertido o interesante. Tal vez solo lo hizo por ser amable, tal vez así era con todos. Después de todo solo era una cena de agradecimiento, luego cada quien podía seguir con su vida. Algo se revolvió dentro de su estómago, pero trato de ignorarlo, forzando una sonrisa. No deberían hacerse ilusiones. En ese instante, su mirada se cruzó con la del cantinero, quien había incluido sus lentes y lo miraba divertido. Desvió su rostro, avergonzado de ser atrapado.

–Sé que no quieres tomar cosas con alcohol, así que te traje una soda. Si no te gusta puedo conseguir otra o un vaso con agua.

–Esa está bien, gracias –respondió Azira atreviéndose por fin a verlo.

–Así que tiene estado mirándome todo el tiempo ... –dijo Crowley con una sonrisa, colocando su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

–N – no es lo que crees ...– tartamudeo el rubio sonrojado– Bueno ... yo solo pensaba que te gusta frecuentar bares en tu tiempo libre por lo que veo ...

–Ohh –dijo el pelirrojo un tanto desanimado– Me gusta venir a este lugar, trabajar aquí antes y la comida es genial. Supongo que solo vengo por inercia –se encogió de hombros.

–Parece ser un lugar agradable para trabajar. Aunque yo no puedo hacerlo –confesó

–Tú eres más del tipo de libros y lugares silenciosos, ¿no es así?

–Tienes razón, por eso me volví editor de libros. Aunque si soy soy honesto, la oficina no es exactamente silenciosa cuando hay alguna fecha límite o un lanzamiento –rio–. Pero me gusta mi trabajo.

–Ya puedo imaginarme a la gente corriendo de un lado para el otro en medio del caos. Debe ser bastante divertido de ver –sonrió con malicia.

–Es terrible –suspiro el rubio recordando–. No sabes lo difícil que es concentrarse y mi jefe se vuelve aún más aterrador. Una vez tuve que acompañarlo a visitar uno de nuestros autores para recoger un manuscrito de último minuto. Cuando llego, lo regaño por no entregar su historia dentro del plazo hasta que el pobre escritor tuvo un colapso nervioso. Tuve que prepararle un té para que se calmara.

–Suena como un tipo horrible.

–Sí, da bastante miedo algunas veces ... Hoy se molestó conmigo por llegar tarde, por suerte tuve una junta temprana, por lo que el regaño duro mucho menos de lo habitual.

–Es un imbécil– susurró el bartender molesto–. Alguien debería darle una lección ...

–No digas eso, Crowley – le regaño Azira–. El solo hace su trabajo, además es mi culpa haber llegado tarde ...

–Eso no justifica que se comporte como un idiota. Si por mí fuera ya lo que ...

–Espero que no le estés dando problemas a este encantador joven –lo interrumpió la voz de una mujer de mediana edad, la misma con la que había estado hablando el pelirrojo, mientras colocaba un par de platos frente a ellos.

–Oh no, le juro que no es así –respondió el rubio con rapidez–. Al contrario, él ha sido muy amable conmigo.

–Ngk ...– murmuro Crowley removiéndose en su asiento al verso descubierto.

–Ya veo –sonrió la mujer–. Me alegra escuchar eso. Si este tonto te hace algo –continúa colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su ex empleado–, no dudes en decírmelo para darle un buen escarmiento.

–No tienes que ser tan amenazante, ¿sabes? –Se defendió el pelirrojo– Por supuesto que jamás le haría daño ...

–Como si no te conociera, pequeño demonio ...

Azira comenzó a reir por lo absurdo de la situación, lo que provocó que Crowley se pusiera casi tan rojo como su cabello. La mujer se despidió y ambos se convirtieron en una esquina.

–Esto esta delicioso –exclamó Azira saboreando un bocado– Parece ser una persona agradable - hizo un gesto con dirección hacia donde estaba la mujer–, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta estar aquí.

–Espero que nunca la conozcas enojada –dijo el barman con un estremecimiento–, puede ser bastante terrorífica. Pero en el fondo, es buena –sonrió con nostalgia, recordando viejos tiempos–. Podría decirse que es como si fuera parte de mi familia.

–Es bonito contar con alguien de esa forma. A pesar de que ya no trabajes para ella, siguen teniendo una buena relación. No puede decirse que eso suceda siempre.

–Casi nunca es así ... –murmuró el pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por un instante al rubio le instantáneamente ver como su rostro se ensombrecía, pero luego continúo hablando como si nada.

–Y a parte de lidiar con un jefe terrible, ¿a qué otras cosas se enfrenta un editor de libros? –Pregunto el barman desviando el tema.

Sin darse cuenta, Azira hablo sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo. Lo genial que era ayudar a algún escritor a pulir su obra y lo maravilloso que era tener entre sus manos un libro terminado. Crowley lo miraba con una sonrisa, escuchándolo con atención.

–Es como ser parte de algo que trasciende el tiempo –termino con un suspiro– Me hace inmensamente feliz ...

Fue interrumpido por un par de platos con una rebanada de Carriot Cake. 

–Cortesía de la casa –dijo la mujer para después seguir atendiendo otras mesas. 

En ese instante, el rubio se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

–Lamento haber hablado yo todo el tiempo– se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas–, debió de ser aburrido. Ni siquiera me ha contado nada sobre ti.

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo el cantinero quitándole importancia– Es muy entretenido escuchando, además siempre podemos hablar de mi o puedes preguntarme lo que quieras en alguna otra ocasión.

_Eso significaba que volverían a salir juntos._ Azira se preocupa extrañamente feliz y nervioso.

–Tal vez podría ir a comer Crepas de mi restaurante favorito –sugirió con una sonrisa, comiendo una cucharada del postre–, aunque debo admitir que este pastel es de los más ricos que él probó. O algún día tal vez pueda mostrarte mi colección de libros ...

\- ¿Entonces estas tratando de tentarme, Azira? –Dijo Crowley sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! –Respondió Azira ruborizado y muy avergonzado.

El pelirrojo se río, mientras empujaba su pedazo de pastel hacia él.

–Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz –ofreció– No suelo comer cosas dulces, así que puedes comerlo si quieres ...

–Gracias –contesto el rubio comiendo feliz

\- _Tal vez soy yo el que quiera tentarte ..._ –Murmuró Crowley con un ligero rubor, observándolo disfrutar de su postre, perdido en su propio mundo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

–Nada en especial –mintió– Si no estás ocupado mañana, tal vez puedas pasarte por el bar ...


End file.
